We're All Alright, We're All Alright
by PrettyinPink33
Summary: There they were. The basement where they grew up in. Where they watched each other grow. Where they laughed. Loved. Made love. Got high. Got bored. Cried. Broke up. Lived. And now they were leaving it. But sometimes, you have to move on. Even from your greatest memories. Even from your greatest friends. Oneshot and an extremely brief J/H moment. But hey, it's better than nothing.


**Hey everyone! This is my second story, and my first oneshot. It's just about everyone basically moving on with their lives and leaving the basement. I cried while writing this. I think you will too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Because I am poor.**

That stupid couch.

That stupid couch in the basement where so many things happened.

People made out.

People were asked out.

People broke up.

People laughed.

People cried.

People. Lived.

And now, here they all were, the six of them. And it all hit them at the same time that, sure, they might see the couch again. But it wouldn't be the same.

The basement.

The place where it all happened.

The place where they all basically spent ten years of their lives sitting and watching re-runs of 'Gilligan's Island' and "Charlie's Angels' and were bored to death.

But each and every one of them wanted so badly to go back to those times.

But people had to move on.

So here they were, sitting down. And they all knew what was coming.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Kelso said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Cut the mushy crap. Be men. We now have a whole lifetime of freedom, booze, and girls. And I'm talking to you girls, too, if you know what I mean." Hyde waggled his eyebrows.

"Great," Donna said. "Lesbian fantasies. How sentimental."

"Aw, Hyde, you're just trying to cover your emotions by talking about the wonderful glories of hot girls."

Donna hit him.

"I mean, um, how DARE you fantasize about ugly, disgusting girls, yuck! I mean, who wants a pair of big, gross boobs?"

Jackie closed her eyes. "So guys, this is it."

"Hey, remember when we were down here during circle time and Red came down and was so pissed?"

"Yeah! And he threatened to rip us a new asshole with his foot."

"God, I'm gonna miss this place."

"We all are." said Donna.

The fact was, is that the basement was their home. It was their home when their real homes couldn't even make them feel the way the basement did. When you were happy, you went to the basement. When you were sad, you went to the basement. And that's just the way it was.

They remembered that when they had a scrape, they ran to Kitty before their own mom. And when the guys had a crush on a girl, they got advice from Red. Red and Kitty were their parents. No doubt.

And here they were, ready to say goodbye to it. Say goodbye to the memories and the friendship and the love and the breakups.

They were all thinking of the same thing. They were all thinking of the fact that they had been here since they were ten years old. They were thinking about how much they've grown and watched each other grow. How Donna used to be red-headed and now she was blonde. How Steven used to have a wild muss of hair and barely any facial hari and how now he had a full grown mustache. They were thinking about how they used to worry about whether they would be able to sneak out of the house, and now they were worrying how they were going to pay their college loans.

They all slowly stood up. And they all slowly look at each other. At the people they had known all their lives. The people they grew with.

And this was it.

Eric stood up and took Donna's hand. Jackie ran to Donna and hugged her, tears were forming in her eyes.

She then went to Eric and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're such a geek."

She looked at Hyde and Hyde looked at her, and he walked over and kissed her forehead. No matter what happened before between them, it didn't matter now.

Fez had tears in his eyes. He remembered when he was new to Point Place High School and he had first met the gang. He remembered his first time in the basement. He remembered Eric and Hyde and Kelso teaching him naughty English words.

Hyde walked over to Kelso and patted him a little too hard on the back, causing him to drop his popsicle, probably the last popsicle he would get from the freezer in Eric's basement.

"I'm gonna miss you, man."

"HYDE! Look what you did to my popsicle. It's on the floor! Now it's all dirty and, and, and...ON THE FLOOR"

As they all started to walk out, they all were thinking the same thing, and they all said the same thing at the same time:

"Kelso, you are the king."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
